Fair Winds and Following Seas
by IrohLegoman
Summary: It was suppose to be a routine cargo run, but for the crew of the Sea Dart, Mother nature had other plans. Can Seven officers and seventeen crew survive in there 60 year old cargo vessel? I stared this back in fall of 2014, and-I haven't done anything with it
1. Rockhopper

It was a beautiful day in the Vineyard. The sun was shining, the colts and fillies running about on the beaches, and the crew of the Sea Dart were getting a well needed rest. Seventeen ponies, of all colors, were lying on beach chairs in the sun, sunglasses on and drinking cola.

"This is great," called out one pony. A murmur among them broke out agreeing.

"Lets thank the Bosun for getting this cola," another one called.

"Thank you," fifteen ponies called out simultaneously, with the sixteenth one called after.

"No problem. All for the crew," said the Bosun, a navy-blue pegasus with a blonde mane.

The crew had came in from three days on the water, and a 10 days of non-stop work. They were now are the Vineyard for a three day rest. They were crew members of the Sea Dart, a one hundred foot long, twenty-five foot wide, eight foot draft, naval cargo vessel. It was an old vessel, with her hissy fits sometimes, but she ran.

The Bosun had negotiated with the Skipper to let all the crew off for one day, then get back on the watch rotation. it was because of this that all seventeen crew was on the beach.

"Hey Bosun," a yellow unicorn with blue mane called out, "rock race?"

The Bosun smirked at the request. The Rock Race is a past time while on the Vineyard. Two to four ponies would race, jumping across the L-shaped wave breaker and back again. The breaker was made of giant boulders and was a half mile from shore to tip. Also, nopony could beat the Bosun.

"You're on," replied the Bosun. Both ponies got up and went to the starting position. To prevent his wings from accidentally coming out, the unicorn tied a rope around them.

"Hey, does it have to be that tight?"

"Sorry sir." The yellow unicorn was part of the deck crew tying up lines, so it was no surprise it the knot was tight.

"On the count of three," yelled out a red earth pony.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" The yellow pony ran off getting to the rock start, but the blue pegasus was still standing. The fifteen crew members still resting sat up, confused as to why the Bosun was still standing.

"One, two," the Bosun slowly whispered, "eight, nine...Thirty!" The blue pegasus rocketed off, the yellow unicorn just rounded the turn to the tip. The pegasus was at the corner at no time, hopping across the rocks like a madpony. As the Bosun got to the tip, the yellow pegasus was half way back to the corner. There was no room for error for the Bosun, any misstep could fault the timing and mean losing.

Just as the unicorn was rounding the corner, the pegasus was right on his heels. Looking behind him, the unicorn landed on a wobbly rock and lost his balance, as the pegasus jumped past him. The unicorn got up to see the blue pegasus passing the finish line, and made his way to there.

"Well, I though I had you when I was at the tip, but I looks like I slipped up."

"For the record Ion, I did give you a thirty-second head start. I would have beaten you by a literal mile if I hadn't. But you know the rules, ice cream."

"Alright alright, lets go." The two ponies and five others left the beach and went into the town. They made their way to the ice cream parlor, which was in the basement of a toy store which you had to enter around back. As they rounded the alley to the back, they saw an earth stallion in a dark blue uniform. The gang stopped and nodded in respect.

"Mr. Z, how are you?" asked the Bosun.

"Ah Mr. Kay, I knew I would find you here," said the blue-grey earth pony, "Skipper wants the crew back at the boat, we have another cargo run that needs to be loaded."

"What? We still have RnR til tomorrow. Why?"

"Order comes from up top. We are to take on cargo here and bring it to Block. We leave early tomorrow morning."

"Ok, I'll get the crew together. They are not going to be happy."

"Well, neither am I." The stallion started to leave then turned around, "Oh two more things, one: their will be a storm tonight, it will be gone before we leave, but they are calling for 8-12ft swells. So get the sea sick pills. And two," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a brass pipe-looking thing, "you might need this."

"Ok sir, will do." Kay, the Bosun, turned to the six ponies, "Ion, raincheck. Head back to the boat. I'll get the others."

They left Kay, who went back to beach. He brought the pipe-thing to his mouth and let out a high pitched piercing sound. Suddenly ten crew members stopped what ever they were doing, swimming, sunbathing, volleyball, etc., and gathered in line inform of Kay.

"Sorry guys, the Brass called our skipper up for another cargo run, we need to get back to the boat to haul it on. Alright lets go."

* * *

"Where's that last shipment, it was supposed to be here an hour ago," complained a brown earth stallion with a purple mane on cargo watch.

"It is a small island, how long does it take to get here," joined cream colored unicorn with a charcoal also on watch.

"Well complaining is not going to make it come here faster," said Cleft Line, a crimson colored unicorn with a a two toned sea-green mane and the Chief Engineer. "It gets here, when it gets here. Besides we are not leaving until tomorrow morning. But any way, DJ," saying to the brown earth pony, "did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah, its going to go boom tonight. If we get that hour tonight."

"And we are," said Kay as he joined the conversation, "even better, we have until midnight. I just talked to Skip, and he agreed, but only after everything is packed to his liking. Which means, we have to wait until this last shipment to come in, which, is here." Pointing to a truck driving up. "Alright get it packed right and we can leave. I'll inform Skip that the last shipment is here."


	2. Boom part 1 Ice Cream

It was was a peaceful night in the Vineyard. The Moon shown brightly, reflecting off the gentle waves that crashed in to the beach. Then out of nowhere, several bright flashes and bangs happened across town.

Four Hours Before

Kay POV

"Ok guys, we got until midnight, so go out and do what we always do: cause mayhem and leave without trouble," I announced.

"Yeah," they yelled and they dispersed.

"Ion," I called out, "I'll take that ice cream now."

The two made their way to ice cream parlor again and got Kay's ice cream.

"Hey you see those two mare over there," Ion pointed over to two mares, one pink unicorn with a purple mane and blue strip, the other a cobalt pegasus with an off-white mane and pink strip. "Think I have..."

"No," I interrupted Ion.

"But..."

"No."

"You...[sure]"

"Yes."

"But...

"You can certainly tried." Ion was now pissed that I wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"Will you..."

"No." Ion was fuming. "Just go already. They are probably sisters." Ion snapped out of it, then furiously checked himself and got ready. With a deep breath, he left. I watched the seen unfold from his seat:

Ion walked up to to the mares, started talking to them. I look down to find that last bit ice cream, and when I look back up, I see him with a large red horseshoe mark on his face. I try to stifle my laughter, but to no anvil

"Yeah, yeah, go on and laugh," Ion said pissed and depressed.

"So What happened?" I asked.

"Well..." he started:

 _Well I left you and thought what I was going to say. So I walk to them and said, "Hello ladies," in a cool ton, "Beautiful night isn't it?" I pause, "but you two are more beautiful. Now being a being a big strong seapony, and it is a dangerous out there for two beautiful mare, why don't I walk you two home. Maybe I could show you my boat, it is Big, and hard, and full of seamen?"_

"Wait, wait, Wait, you said all that?" I interrupted, stifling laughter. "Please tell me that is not what you said!"

"Yes."

"You are an idiot," I chuckle, "continue."

"Yeah, as I was saying:

 _The pink one, said,"Well, what do you think Sea Breeze? Should let this Big and Strong seapony's walk us home?" To which the blue one, Sea Breeze, said, "I don't know Taffy, I would like to see this seapony's boat?" Taffy, nodded and I'm like: 'Yes Score, gonna get laid tonight!'_

Ion was interuted again by my chuckling.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing, continue," I barely said over my laughter.

"Right...

 _"Well then," Sea Breeze said, "I'd like to get a quick Taste. So close your eyes, and get ready." So I closed my eyes and leaned in. The next thing I knew, she hit me, Hard, and I was on the ground. They were laughing at me. So I took the remain pieces of my pride and left._

"BWA HA HA HA HA," I could not hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Ion, You have no pride after That! I cant believe you said all that. Bwa ha ha haa."

"Like you could do any better," he challenged.

I swung my head back forward and look with intensity at him. "Oh Yes I Can," I said seriously. "Watch and lear... just watch how a real stallion does it." I get up and toss my empty ice cream cup at him, him fumbling with it. "Ready?" I asked as I walked over to them.

The two mares were giggling about something, probably at poor Ion. They stop as I walk up. "Just hear me out, I will give you 30 bits each if you walk away with me right now." They look at each other.

"Weren't you.." the pick one, Taffy, said before I interrupted.

"Yes, but I am here to teach him a lesson, and you have 30 seconds to consider my offer before he thinks something is up."

"30 Bits?"

"Yes."

"Cash?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"When we are out of sight."

"OK," they both said before picking up their bags.

We leave the table with Taffy on my right and Sea Breeze on my left. We walk past a surprised Ion with the girls giggling at him. I gave him an over exaggerated wink and mouthed 'I told you so.'

Ion, still surprise and holding the ice cream cup, tipped backwards in the chair he was sitting in.

* * *

We left the plaza they girls taking the lead. "So, I sorry for how one of my ponies acted, especially that 'seaman' joke. He told me what happened," I said.

"Don't worry," Taffy said, "We were starting to get bored anyway."

"He was a total ass," Sea Breeze said, "It felt Good giving what was coming to him."

"Yeah, about that," I said unassuringly, "how am I going to tell my CO about that?"

"About what?" said Sea Breeze, "He tried to hit on two mare and got rejected, Hard."

"Yeah, well that makes sense. So if you don't mind me asking: may I know a bit more about you two?" I asked cautiously.

"No I dont mind," said Taffy, "Well I'm Saltwater Taffy and you've already met Sea Breeze"

With a quick "Hey" from her.

Taffy resumed, "But first tell us about you self. Mr..."

"Kay. And well, um, there is nothing really special or important about me..."

"Well then Mr. Kay, tell us how you got you cutie mark," pipped in Sea Breeze.

"It's a long story, and I don't want to bore you," I said trying to get them to not push. Much to my dismay they did.

"We have all night..." I cut Taffy off saying, "I have until midnight."

"Midnight," she echoed.

"Oh come on," pleaded Sea Breeze, "tell us how a big strong stallion like yourself go his cutie mark."

"Ok, are you teasing me?" I asked catching their tone.

"Mmmmm maybe," they said in a teasing tone.

"I dont know..." I pondered.

"Pweaseeee," they both pleaded with the most adorable faces that I just couldn't say no to.

"Okay, Okay," I gave in, "Well when I was younger, I knew I wanted to be in the Navy; most of my family had been. But I was still young. Now my father used to take me and our family out camping and we loved it. My father thought me his honor system, which I still hold this day. But as I got older, my father and I drifted apart. eventually, tensions between him and I got so much that I left."

"Oh no," said Taffy.

"Yeah. I really never looked back, so I kept going. I lived in the woods, using the skills I learned from camping. I had jobs, but they came and went with the wind. I made due and survived. One day, a storm had knocked out a phoenix chick out off its nest. It was injured, so I nursed it back to health. As much as it wanted to stay with me, I had to let it go."

"Dude, Seriously? You let a phoenix go? Friend a Phoenix, that phoenix is a friend for life. That is the most stupidest..." Sea Breeze said before I cut here off, "I did not get to say why."

"You see, there was this really depressed pony in one of the towns. He had nothing. Less than me. So I went over and talked to him. I even bought him a meal. He refused, saying he doesn't take 'hoof outs.' To which I said, 'How about sharing with a friend?' At that point, I saw he start to cheer up. He finally had a friend. So I taught him some basic camping skills so he could be a bit comfortable. But the time came when I had to leave, and he was a bit down about it. So I whispered something to George, the phoenix, and as I walked away, he flew off and landed on the other guys shoulder. I could here him so cheerfully thanking me. He is know the owner of a store, the name of with escapes me, but we still keep in touch. But anyway, as I was leaving, I got my cutie mark, I didn't notice until I took a rest at a river. Yeah, I was a late bloomer with my cutie mark."

"Awwwe that's so sweet," said Taffy.

"But there is more: he said some thing to me before I left. He said that I was in the right direction, and to always go onward and upward. So the fluer-de-lis, one of my family symbols, means going in the right direction, the phoenix is for my loyalty, the stars me the search for truth and knowledge, the shield: the blue field is for the night, and yellow and white lines stand for our country. The phoenix and shield is for my loyalty to our country. Also not long after meeting this man, I became of age to joined the Navy. I was so good at it, and with barely any previous maritime knowledge, that they promoted me up to Boatswain so quickly."

"So what about you two?" I asked.

"What?" They said as if I had two heads.

"Well, you told me to tell you about myself before you told me about yourselves." I said

"Well... you see..." Sea Breeze was cut off by Taffy, "Our lives are boring compared to yours."

"Oh come, you can tell me. I am not quick to judge," I said, trying to get them to tell me.

"Well, first off, we're sisters," Taffy started sounding nervously. "But we told you that already that. But we didn't tell that we're twins. And well, we lived here on this island for most if not all of our lives. I work at that candy shop right next to that ice cream parlor you found us at, making well taffy. It this my special talent. I just got off and Sea Breeze was picking me up when your friend and you came. And Sea Breeze here works for..."

"I am the Manager of Special Incoming Air Currents for the Vineyard Air and Weather Patrol," Sea Breeze said sounding all cocky and what not. "Yeah its pretty boring,' she sighed, "But it is my special talent."

"We wish we could get off get off this rock and see more of Equestria, maybe event the world," hoped Taffy.

"Well being in the Navy, one would see a lot of the world, but I am just on a cargo vessel delivering miscellaneous cargo around this region," I sighed.

"Well, we're here," said Sea Breeze as we came upon their home.

"And I owe you 30 bits each..."

"Keep it," said Sea Breeze, "but promise us this: One day, we want you to get us out of here and take us to see the world."

"Wow," I said taken back, "That's a big promise.."

"But Do you Promise?" Firmed up Taffy poking a hoof in to my chest with each word. It was a different Taffy than when we first met.

"Ahhh..." I stammered looking for the right words. I took a step back and firmed up, chest out, head high, "I, Kay, do promise to get you one day and to show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid."

"Thank you!" Taffy said cheering up and walking a way.

Sea Breeze got closer and whispered something into my ear: "You better come back for me. And I just Love a stallion in a uniform." She exhaled into my ear. My uncomfortable face, as she said that turned into one of shock as she started to nibble my ear. I could feel myself blushing, and wondered what was going to happen next, until Taffy called from the door, "Sea, you coming?"

"Coming," She called back, her voice returning to normal. "Looks like you have an hour to get back to the boat. its eleven."

My shocked face turn to panic, "Oh sh-! Its eleven. I need to get back to my crew, we have something planed for tonight. Which way it is faster to get back to that plaza."

"Its over there," pointed Taffy behind their house. "The Plaza is on the other side of the pond we walked around and a bit further down.

"Oh Sh-, its going to take forever to run over there," I panicked. My panic was quickly interrupted by a smack to the back of my head.

"Ow, what was that for," I complained to Sea Breeze, as she was the one who smacked me.

"Really? We're pegasi," she said opening her wings.

"Oh right," I say opening up my wings and looking back at them.

"Oh. One more thing," I said before I left, "you know how to spell 'kiss' right? Every Kiss begins with Kay."


End file.
